One of the most common areas where deicing of frozen surfaces is required in northern climates is that of deicing aircraft and helicopter blades. The most common method of deicing these vehicles is by spraying wings, fuselage and blades with a hot glycol/water solution. The main function of the glycol spray is to melt the ice and the snow already there and to warm the surface in order to provide a brief period of protection against further icing.
Other hot liquid solutions, organic and inorganic, have been described in patents and have been shown to work but they all have major drawbacks and glycol remains the material of choice. Deicing a large aircraft can cost upwards of $10,000, and it is estimated that glycol sales to the airline industry exceed $200 million per year.
Infrared heating systems are also available for aircraft deicing and have found some limited applications.
Helicopter blades present a special problem as it is considered desirable to avoid getting organic or inorganic, even glycol in the blade mechanisms. Various systems are described to de-ice helicopter blades using warm air. These usually involve the use of a sock or other form of cover over the blades through which warm air is circulated. Dry, warm air does not contain a lot of heat unless introduced at very high temperatures; something that is not practiced in most applications.
Thus, there appears to be a need for a less costly method for deicing aircraft and helicopter blades and a faster, more effective method for thawing ground ice and snow, and heating the surface when ice and snow are no longer present.